Safe and Sound
by ihaveasandbox
Summary: I wish I could hold her and tell her everything is ok but I can't, she doesn't see me as that. She hasn't said anything but she doesn't need to I can see it in her eyes. The way they look sad and downcast whenever Ron played that radio or mentioned family, when we were just walking in silent or how she tries to keep busy, but I can see it. One Shot, Song fic. HARMONY, what of it?


**A/N To those who thought I should be doing my next chapter for One Type Of Falling, I will but right now I am just not feeling any words but I was in the need to write something so here it goes. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Harry P.O.V

We've been searching for hours. I feel so bad that Hermione had to leave her family for this, she hasn't said anything but she doesn't need to I can see it in her eyes. The way they look sad and downcast whenever Ron played that radio or mentioned family, when we were just walking in silent or how she tries to keep busy, but I can see it. I wish I could hold her and tell her everything is ok but I can't, she doesn't see me as that.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

I'm scared, I know I won't or rather can't say it out loud for all there hope is in me but I am scared. I'm scared for some many things, so many people, I can only hope that Voldemort dies, but in the end its me or him and to know this its freaky. I am going to have to find these Horcruxes and I am going to do it with Hermione by my side and if Ron returns, I can stop this. The wizarding world is chaos right now and its up to me and Hermione to save it, all this pressure on two people is hard work

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I wish I could hold her right now, I wish I could be sitting next to her when she reads, I wish I could make her smile at the thought of me but you can never tell a girl that you like, it only makes you look like an idiot. Hermione, she is beautiful. Merlin, she is beautiful. Big brown eyes, big bushy hair thats softened down since first year, tall but not too tall, good body, and when she is concentrating she bites her lip and she gets this intense look on her face, everything about her draws me in. I want to protect her from the war and the death eaters but she wanted to come and to be frank I can't say to no to her and I wouldn't make five miles without her.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yes, Hermione?" I answered.

"Are the protective enchantments on?" She questioned.

"Hermione, your the one who did them" I told her.

"Oh am I. I forgot, sorry" she said.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

I can tell, she is worried and forgetting things, she's scared.

"Nothing Harry, forget it" she tried to dismiss.

"No Hermione. Your my best friend, I know when your sad. I can tell when your sad, I know when your happy, when your confused or angry. So tell me" I said.

"You really notice all that?" She inquired.

"Of course Hermione. Tell me" I said.

She walked out of the tent and sat outside on the log, I followed after her and sat down next to her.

"I brought us here, the Forest of Dean because I miss them Harry. Last I heard they were Australia, I don't want them to die without even knowing who I am. And Ron he's got me so agitated, I thought I loved him but..." she trailed off her voice cracking.

I just put my arm around her and let her lean into me, I knew no words needed to be said.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_gone  
_

We stayed like that for a while, just forgetting everything going on. Her body was perfectly moulded to mine, we were one I have always wished that I could hold her and maybe, just maybe when all of this is over it could be a future. But Voldemort won't kill himself, these horcuxes won't find himself and then theres Ginny. I tried to love her, to like her but I couldn't whenever I was with her I felt like is should've been Hermione, so I broke it off with her using the hunt as an excuse.

"I'm sorry, Harry I didn't mean to" she said.

"No Hermione, I didn't mind, truly I didn't" I said the truth.

"But Harry-" she tried.

"No Hermione, I didn't mind" I interrupted.

"What I said before about Ron, its true. I don't love him, I only wanted to the one I really love well he's been caught up in other girls" she said.

Was she talking about me? "Hermione? Do you mean me?" I ask.

Her eyes move up to mine and quickly look away, she lets go of me and starts to get up.

"No Hermione, if you do" I said.

"Harry, I can't" she said.

"No Hermione, you won't" I said.

"But Harry what about Ron? And surely you don't" she said, her sentence wasn't finished because she knew that I knew.

"What about Ron? He is jealous and believe me, he can always move on and Hermione, I promised to never say this but I do" I said looking at her.

"You do?" She said in disbelief.

"I do, do you?" I asked.

"Yes, for a while now" she confessed.

"But Hermione this won't stop me from protecting you" I said.

She laughed and said "I know Harry, oh I know."

That night it was a relaxed one but at the same time filled with tension. I just hope in the morning there will be more of an idea of what we will be doing, as one can hope for.

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

**_I hope you guys like it, just let me know xxx_**


End file.
